bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Missions
Special Missions are a gameplay type in Bloons Tower Defense 5 similar to Daily Challenges. This game mode was added to the game on Feb 9, 2012. The difficulty in each Special Mission can be Medium, Hard, or Apopalypse Mode. Special Missions are unlocked at Rank 10 and over, and saves are not allowed (Flash only). Bloons TD 5 Special Missions #'MOAB Madness' (Monkey Lane, Hard) - $50,000 cash to defeat 50 MOABs. Are you up for the task? #'Full House' - Pass Park Path on Medium with no more than 5 towers or agents on the field at one time! #'There Can Be Only One' - Defeat Bloon Circles on Hard using at most one of each different tower type. #'Special Agents Only' (Switch, Hard) - For Their Eyes Only! Using only Special Agents, beat the first 50 Rounds on Switch to win. #'Fast Upgrades' (Castle, Medium) - Survive 5 special rounds on Castle where your towers upgrade once for free at the end of each round. Have you got what it takes? #'Short-Lived' - Good old Monkey Lane, except, any tower you place disappears after 10 rounds! Finish Medium difficulty to defeat this dastardly Special Mission. #'Covert Pops' (Snake River, Medium) - The Bloons are invading Snake River with their most deadly stealth forces. They must have known the Meerkats were on leave! Pass 50 rounds with a twist: All bloons are Camo and only 1 life! #'Protect Monkey Town' (Custom Map, Medium) - Bloons have located the Monkey Town and are attacking on two fronts. Any Bloon that touches the Town costs lives, so it's your job to defend the homeland for 65 rounds. #'Wizard Lord' (Lightning Scar, Medium) - The amazing Wizard Lord must feed on your most expensive towers every other round. If there are no towers on screen, the mission is over. Pass 30 custom waves of upgraded bloons. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Special Missions #'Mix 'n Match' (Ocean Road, Medium) - Get 1 free new tower every second round. Pass 50 extra hard rounds with reduced cash rewards and spending ability. Can you master the use of all towers in a single game? #'The Crucible' (Bloonhenge, Medium - Use the two "Sockets of Power" to grant super enhancements to the towers you put in them. Pass 25 brutally tough rounds using all your skill and cunning. #'Money Management' (Military Base, Apopalypse) - Amass a bank balance of $50,000 during the game to win. This will not be easy since the Bloons will come at you non stop and towers are limited to tier 3 or less. #'Direct Assault' (Custom Map, Medium) - The Bloons are attempting to overrun your position with brute force. Start with a handful of towers, you are limited to only Mortar, Dartling, Sniper and Spike Factories. Bloons TD 5 iOS Special Missions #'No Escape '(Custom Map, Medium) - In this fiendish mission, the path has no exit. Survive 13 grueling rounds as the Bloons whiz around until they are popped. You have 30 seconds to destroy them, or you will lose a life every second after that. Rewards The player is also rewarded by Medals and Awesome Points for completing the Special Missions: Trivia *The MOAB Madness Special Mission is the same as the MOAB challenge in Bloons TD 4 on a different map. *Special Missions almost always offer better rewards than Daily Challenges. *Some of the Special Missions cannot be played in Freeplay Mode. This includes Wizard Lord (Special Mission), MOAB Madness (Special Mission), Fast Upgrades and No Escape. All other Special Missions can be played in Freeplay Mode, although their special rules still remain. **On the Mobile and Steam versions, if you close out the game after the completion screen shows up for any Special Mission, you can keep playing in freeplay mode. This can add playability by allowing you to play with special rules, like tower limitations, tower lifespans, and the Wizard Lord tower consumption. You can also play fully on the unique tracks Protect Monkey Town and No Escape, however you're forced to play on Medium difficulty. *Completing a Special Mission first time will give a message saying that the player is a "chock full of awesomeness". This links with Ninja Kiwi's slogan "More awesomer". *If the player finished the Full House and MOAB Madness missions before March 8, 2012, they didn't get achievements for these missions. However, the missions can be replayed to get the achievements. *Special Agents Only is the only mission that gives Experience Points as the reward. *Short-Lived gives a whopping 1000. **It gives 4000 in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *Wizard Lord is the only special Mission with its own unique tower. *Protect Monkey Town, No Escape and Direct Assault are the only missions with tracks that do not exist in normal gameplay. **However, some might consider Direct Assault to be slightly reminiscent of Monkeys vs Bloons, without water, and Protect Monkey Town looks like Monkey Lane. *No Escape is the only mission that has a time limit to complete it. **However, if you exit and re-enter your saved game, the time limit is infinite. This only works in the HD version. *In the flash version on its day of release, you cannot use the Monkey Sub in Special Missions. This was fixed the next day. Category:Modes Category:Additions Category:Special Missions Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile